


Spartan

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache





	Spartan

They had been sitting in the office, working quietly after recording Ear Biscuits. Link was so proud of his Spartan race medal. He brought it in for the recording and the crew had complimented him on it.

Rhett was really proud of Link too. Not to mention, in all the training, Link had gotten more muscle definition and tone and looked…well, good. He knew it too. It wasn’t like he was strutting around like a peacock showing off his hard work at the gym, but it was in subtle ways he showed off that Rhett found himself appreciating the view.

In comparison though, Rhett felt a little insecure. There wasn’t anything wrong with how he looked. He was healthy, his back wasn’t causing him any problems and he faithfully did his exercises and stretches. But he would never be able to do a Spartan race like Link. 

“Rhett!”

Rhett was startled out of his train of thought by Link, who had ended up standing behind Rhett at some point trying to get his attention.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Rhett said and gave a half-hearted grin. “I was off in my own little world. What’s up?” 

“I wanted to give you something. Here.” 

Rhett took the tissue paper wrapped packet and unfolded to reveal…a dirty bandana? He turned it over. It was Link’s Spartan bandana. 

“What–why are you giving this to me?”

“I know with your back that it’s hard for you to do races like that. But every step of the way, I thought about what it would be like to do this together. You encouraging me and pushing me forward. It was as if I could hear your voice in my head. So, in a way, you were with me the entire way. You deserve it.”

Rhett’s misty eyes looked back down at the bandana and he placed a hand over it. 

“Plus,” Link added, “You’ve been doing so much to take care of yourself and it shows. You don’t get medals for dealing with the chronic pain you do and still push through exercising and eating healthy like you do. You should; it’s paying off. You look amazing.”

Rhett looked back at Link. He shouldn’t be surprised that Link would be so in tune with Rhett after all these years, but he constantly was. Of course his best friend would always have his back and be there to build him up. He stood and embraced Link, finally letting the tears fall. “Thank you.” Link’s hold tightened.

“I love you, man.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
